Freddy's songs
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Juste quelques chansons parodiées et totalement débiles que vous pouvez lire si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire
1. Freddy et Jason

Les paroles de base sont celle du générique "Starsky et Hutch". J'ai, d'un coup, été super inspirée pour faire une songfic XD Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça :)

**

* * *

**

**Freddy et Jason**

_**Freddy, Jason, Freddy, Jason  
**__**Deux nouveaux monstres sans un cœur  
**__**Et qui n'ont jamais peur de rien  
**__**Freddy, Jason, Freddy, Jason  
**_**_Deux méchants, un rêveur, un plongeur  
_**_**Qui charcutent toujours à la fin**_

_Quand les jeunes sont au Camp Crystal  
__Ou à rue Elm c'est poursuites infernales  
__Mais ils savent où ils sont cachés  
__Pour les découper_

_**Refrain**_

_Freddy, Jason, Freddy, Jason  
__Deux nouveaux monstres sans un cœur  
__Et qui n'ont jamais peur de rien  
__Quand il y a une fille entre les deux  
__Ils acceptent pas les règles du jeu  
__Car rien ne pourra jamais briser  
__Une telle animosité_

_**Refrain**_

_Freddy, Jason, Freddy, Jason  
__Deux méchants, un rêveur, un plongeur  
__Qui charcutent toujours à la fin_


	2. Freddy est arrivé

Cette fois je fauche la chanson "Zorro est arrivé" de Henri Salvador, qui est déjà pas mal dans son genre. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

Je crois que le rating K+ n'est pas de trop ici... vous comprendrez en lisant...

**

* * *

**

**Freddy est arrivé**

_De mon lit, je regardais la rue depuis ma fenêtre  
__Un type nommé Glen embrassait la belle Nancy  
__Il la coinça contre le mur d'une villa et très gentiment lui dit :  
__« Si tu m'donnes ton corps, en moins de deux,  
__Je vais te faire atteindre les cieux »  
__Ben, il l'empoigna…  
__Et alors…  
__Ben, il l'embrassa…  
__Et alors…  
__Il l'a déshabillée…  
__Et alors… Et alors…_

**_Et, et, Freddy est arrivé  
_**_**Sans s'presser  
**__**Le grand Freddy, l'horrib'Freddy  
**__**Qui coupe, qui tranche, et surtout qui scie**_

_Mais bientôt je regarde mon autre fenêtre  
__Car un poulet se ramenait  
__Charmante soirée, à l'autre fenêtre y passait le même navet  
__Près d'une maison Glen le joli coinçait la belle Nancy  
__Et il lui disait : « Donne-moi ton corps, eh, poupée !  
__Tu vas pas le regretter »  
__Puis il l'empoigna…  
__Et alors…  
__Ben, il l'embrassa…  
__Et alors…  
__Il lui mit le feu…  
__Et alors, et alors…_

**_Et, et, Freddy est arrivé  
_**_**Sans s'presser  
**__**Le grand Freddy, l'horrib'Freddy  
**__**Qui coupe, qui tranche, et surtout qui scie**_

_Mais moi j'en avais tellement marre  
__J'ai repris la première fenêtre  
__Et devant mes yeux, mes yeux hagards se déroulait la même scène  
__Et Glen, Glen le joli contre un mur fourrait Nancy  
__Disant : « Je l'ai ton corps, eh, petite  
__Et tout ça grâce à ma (censuré) »  
__Puis il l'empoigna…  
__Et alors…  
__Il l'embrassa…  
__Et alors…  
__Sur l'herbe il la fit rouler…  
__Et alors…  
__La tondeuse arrivait… les copains  
__Et alors… Et alors…_

**_Et, et, Freddy est arrivé  
_**_**Sans s'presser  
**__**Le grand Freddy, l'horrib'Freddy  
**__**Qui coupe, qui tranche, et surtout qui scie  
**__**Et quand il vient y'a tout le monde qui crie  
**__**Sauf moi parce que j'suis dans mon lit**_

_Ah ! Ah ! Sacré Freddy ah ah ah ah _


	3. Un jour je serai le meilleur tueur

Freddy se jure qu'il les aura tous... Il sera le meilleur tueur. Ou bien lorsque mon cerveau se souvient des paroles du générique de Pokemon et qu'il le transforme un peu ;p

* * *

**Un jour je serai le meilleur tueur**

_Un jour je serai le meilleur tueur  
__Je découperai sans répit  
__Je ferai tout pour être charcuteur  
__Et entendre les cris  
__Je parcourrai les rêves de la terre  
__Traquant avec espoir  
__Le subconscient et ses mystères  
__Le secret de mon pouvoir_

_Les enfants  
__Je les tuerai tous  
__C'est mon histoire  
__Ce sera ma victoire  
__Les hacher  
__Rien ne m'arrêtera  
__Ma haine triomphera_

_Les enfants je les tuerai tous  
__À n'importe quel âge  
__Et plus d'apprentissage  
__Ils n'auront plus de courage_

_Les enfants !_

_Je les tuerai tous  
__Je les tuerai tous  
__Les enfants_


End file.
